In a database management system, multi-version concurrency control (MVCC) can be used to provide concurrent access to the database by multiple users or applications. With MVCC, a database user that is reading data from the database can be provided a consistent view of the data (e.g., a snapshot) even while another user is writing to the database at the same time (e.g., during the first user's read transaction).
However, existing MVCC systems have limited functionality. For example, MVCC systems may not be capable of providing concurrency control for data stored across different data stores or across different types of table storage.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to concurrency control in database systems.